Winter Of Wonders
by NotALoveSong88
Summary: Another instalment of Austin And Ally, following Summer Of Songs and Autumn Of Adventure. Austin and Ally are getting married this Winter! Ally has been stressing out over this one day, can she make it perfect? Anything can happen when your fiancé is Austin Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys, so here i am with another story, once again following Summer Of Songs and Autumn Of Adventure, which you guys seemed to like reading! i dont own Austin And Ally.  
Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"_I hate you Ally Dawson, why did I ever want to marry you!" Austin shouts in my face, laughing. Tears running down my face._

"_Since we're not getting married, I can have this!" he says as he violently grabs my hand, and pulls off my ring._

"_Why are you doing this?" is all I can manage to say. My breath fast and heavy, what is going on?_

"_I'm doing this so I don't have to marry a freak like you! Meeting you was hell, you such a strange weirdo!" he says laughing, walking towards the door._

"_I never want to see you again Ally, leaving right now is the best thing I have done in my life." he screams before slamming the door. I cant stop crying, why did this happen? I hear a phone ringing next to me, a picture of Trish at the top. I pick it up to answer._

"_Hey Ally, just heard what happened, so happy for Austin. About time he left you!" shouts Cassidy down the phone. _

"_Where is Trish, this is her phone" _

"_Oh, I'm here, and I completely agree with her, how he loved you is a total mystery to me!" Trish screams in the background._

"_I don't even know how they got together in the first place. I mean he is Austin Moon, and she is, just a nobody!" Dez says down the phone. Why is this happening? What did I do to make everyone hate me. _

_I want Austin back, I start screaming his name over and over again…_

"AUSTIN!" I scream. Someone is shaking my shoulders, I open my eyes. I'm lying on the bed, in our room. Austin's eyes staring into mine.

"Ally, its ok, its just a bad dream" he says as I sit up straight to face him.

"Austin, thank God your hear, I thought I lost you, I thought you hated me" I say as I hug him, tears streaming down my face.

"I could never hate you Ally, and I would never leave you, no matter what" he says as he wipes my eyes with his thumb.

"It just seemed so real, you hated me, Trish and Dez hated me, Cassidy was laughing at me…" I say before bursting in to tears again.

"Ally, nobody hates you, not Trish, not Dez, and defiantly not me. And you never need to worry about Cassidy, she has nothing on you." he says cradling me in his arms.

I know that is a lie right now, with my hair stuck together, and my face red from crying. I choose not to argue, as it will get me no where. I relax into his arms.

So much needs to be done. We are getting married soon, and I have been planning none stop. Most things are sorted, we have a church, and all the invitations have been sent out. But there is still so much I need to do, and in 2 days I have an interview with a magazine. They want all the latest news, and they want me to try on a load of wedding dresses.

But as I lay in Austin's arms, all of the stress floats away. Just me and Austin, my future husband.

And soon I will be Ally Moon.

**PLEASE READ**

**ok, the only thing i am worried about, is if you guys think i am draging these storys on. cause i dont want you guys to stop reading my stories, and i need to know what you thing, so please reveiw, and if you really dont like this story, i will delete it and create a whole new story. so please reveiw  
Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**hey guys, im so glad you guys liked my first chapter, so i am hopefully going to carry on with this story. i dont own Austin and Ally, enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I cradle Ally in my arms, I get very worried. She has been waking up screaming my name for the past few weeks, always thinking that I hate her and have left her. I would never leave this girl for anything. I would give up my whole carrier as long as I was with her.

She falls back to sleep in seconds. I lay her back on the bed and wrap my arms around her. I have a strong feeling to protect her from anything, but I cant protect her from these dreams. Which makes me sad.

I must have fallen asleep soon after, as I wake up with Ally still wrapped in my arms. She is silent, but I can tell she is awake.

"Ally, are you ok?" I whisper to her.

"Yea" she says as she untangles herself from my arms and turns to face me. "Its just, those dreams, they just feel so real." she says, leaning her forehead against mine.

"That will never happen, I love you with all my heart, and I would never leave you." she sighs at my words in disbelief. I want to try and convince her fully, but I cant resist. I place my lips on hers, and kiss her.

**Later that day**

"Ok, I smell something" I say as I run down the stairs. It smells like… has she made… please tell me she made…

"PANCAKES!" I shout as I run into the kitchen. Ally placing the last pancake on top of the huge stack already there. "You are perfect!" I say as I wrap my arms around her waits.

"Who are you talking to, me or the pancakes?" Ally says as she turns to face me.

"Um…" I don't know which I was talking to, "A little of both" I say as I rub the back of my head with my hand.

"Just admit it, you were talking to the pancakes!" she says laughing.

"Ok, but you are more perfect!" Ally puts on a shocked face.

"Did Austin Moon just admit that I was more perfect than pancakes, what have you done with my fiancé!" she says, both of us laughing.

I kiss her and we sit to eat our pancakes. Each one tasting more delicious than the last, because they were made by Ally.

After breakfast we change. Ally in her white and blue knitted jumper, black jeans and brown boots, and me in my blue hoddie, black jeans and blue high-tops. I drive the both of us to the studio, and immediately we regret not bringing coats. Its winter now, and the both of us are freezing.

Me and Ally both wanted a winter wedding, hoping that it might snow.

I place my arm around Ally's shoulder and start to rub her arm so she can keep warm. We walk into to the building and head upstairs into the lift. No paparazzi were around, they don't really follow people when its cold, but they will be all around us at the wedding, no matter what the weather.

As we reach the studio we always work at, I expect to see Demonica there, fussing over us being a minute late, but she is not there. Instead there is a creepy blond girl stood there. With an evil smirk on her face, before I can ask who she is, and where Demonica is, Ally says in a shocked voice…

"Tilly Thompson…"

**Thanks for reading guys, i hope you liked it,please reveiw! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, been working on it since i got home! i dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy! :)**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Tilly Thompson…" what is she doing her, I haven't seen this girl in years, so why has she just shown up now? And how did she get in here anyway?

"You know this girl?" Austin says looking at me in confusion.

"We went to kinder garden together" I never really saw Tilly much after that, I saw her in the street once in a while, but I never talked to her.

"Yes, Ally ruined kinder garden for me!" she says, the smug look replaced with anger.

"Tilly, are you still angry about that song?"

"What song?" Austin says still looking confused.

As I start to tell him, Tilly interrupts.

"Its was our school show, and the teacher asked us to try and write a song. I went first singing The Ladybug Song, everybody loved it. Then Ally sang The Butterfly Song, which everybody hated."

"How many times does everyone have to tell you, ladybirds don't eat pizza, or ride bicycles"

"What?" Austin says looking even more confused than before. I ignore his question and focuses back to Tilly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask her.

"Oh, um, you know… leaving!" she says before running out of the studio.

"Wha…What just happened?" He says, still confused.

"I…have…no…idea" I slowly say to him. That was really wired, but that's Tilly. Still clinging on to the most pathetic things, I'm glad I have stayed away from her since kinder garden.

We both sit down and wait till Demonica gets there.

"So, do I get to hear this butterfly song?" Austin asks.

"Um… NO!" I laugh.

"Pretty please with pancakes on top!" he begs, giving me his cute puppy dog eyes. I sigh, as he knows I cant say no when he does this. I walk over to the acoustic guitar hanging from the wall.

"YAY!" Austin shouts, jumping up and down on his chair like a little kid. I say nothing else, and start to sing.

"_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colourful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most _

_Anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_

_I'm gonna be a butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_I can soar through the sky_

_So glad I ended up like this_

_Thanks to metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

_Yeah_

_I'm a butterfly" _

Austin sits there for a few seconds before saying, "How old were you when you wrote this?"

"5, why?" he looks even more shocked now.

"That is amazing! Even the little Ally was talented!" he says standing up and wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"That song is really important to me. It made me realise I wanted to be a song writer"

"I'm glad little Ally wrote it, without her, we might not even…" he cant even finish that sentence, which I find adorable.

Automatically we both lean into each other, and we kiss.

"Ok love birds, break it up, we have work to do" Demonica says as she walks into the room. I start to pull away from Austin as we need to work, but he places his hands on my head to pull me in, deepening the kiss. This will really annoy her.

We stay there for a while, before Demonica actually has to walk up to us and break us apart.

"When your finished, we need to work!" she looks at us with wide eyes.

"Well… we haven't finished!" Austin says before trying to reach me again, but she grabs him by the collar and drags him into the recording booth. Both of us laughing as she does this.

"Ok, first song is…" she says as she checked her list. "Break Down The Wall" and the music starts to play.

"_Woah, Yeah _

_Stop, hiding out in the shadows_

_Scared to show the world you exist_

_ Don't, lock yourself in the darkness_

_The world is so much brighter than this_

_Ya if you never take the shock_

_ You never gonna win_

_ So turn it all around and_

_ Break down the walls _

_Woah_

_Come on and __give it everything you get_

_Take a chance, make a stand and_

_ Break, break, break down walls_

_ Woah_

_ Break down the walls_

_ Woah_

_Break down the walls_

_ Woah_

_ Come on and take a chance make a stand and _

_Break, break, break down the walls_

_ Break down the walls"_

"That was great Austin, come have a listen." Demonica shouts through the door to him. Austin walks out, sits on the chair next to me, and places the headphones over his ears.

I swear I can hear a quiet laugh in the background, I stand up and walk over to where I heard the laugh, then suddenly I can hear nothing but static. Austin screams.

I turn and run back to him, Demonica screams something, but I cant hear her over the noise. I grab the headphones from Austin, and fiddle with every button on the board to try and stop the horrible noise.

When I finally switch off the static, I can barely hear Demonica's screams. I didn't have the headphones on, and I can barely hear Demonica's scream, which is really loud. I don't want to imagine what it was like for Austin.

"Austin, Austin, can you hear me, please tell me you can hear me!" I shout at the top of my voice, staring into his eyes, I can see he is panicking. Tears fill in my eyes as it becomes reality…

"Ally, I cant hear you!"

**Oh how i love to leave you guys with cliffhangers! the songs used were in the show as you probably know, they were Break Down The Walls and The Butterfly Song. will update soon, **

**see ya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**ok, i know that this is a really short chapter, but there is not that much i can write in Austins point as he cant hear right now. i promise to write more soon as Ally. i dont own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm sat in the hospital, waiting. The doctor has checked my ears, and Ally wrote on some paper saying that she will be back soon with results. I can just hear a loud ringing in my ear, and it is really annoying me. I want to hear again, I want to hear everything that everyone is saying, instead of watching their mouths move.

I want to hear Ally.

Tears fill my eyes as the worst thought pops into my mind. What if I can never hear her voice again, her beautiful voice. I want to hear her sing.

Ally can see tears running from my eyes, leaps up from her chair and walks over to me. Her arms wrap her arms around me tightly. I couldn't bare to not here her voice again. She pulls out a small piece of paper and a pen.

**You will be ok.**

She neatly writes down. I take the pen from her, I need to ask her something.

**Will you leave me if I am deaf?**

As soon as I show her this question, she doesn't even hesitate before scribbling down her answer.

**NEVER**

I grab the pen from her once more, only one more question.

**Will you marry me?**

I offer her the piece of paper, but she pushes it away. She places her arms around my neck and leans into me. She slowly mouths something to me, she says…

"Yes"

**thanks for reading guys, i promise to put a new chapter on soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey guys, i dont own Austin and Ally, i hope you like this chapter, and thanks to everyone who has reveiwed this story, and my other stories, it means so much to me. enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Automatically we both lean in, just as our lips touch, we pull away immediately. The doctor walks into the room looking down on her clipboard.

"Ok, Austin was very lucky this time, he has serious damage, but he has not blown his eardrum. He will need to take these drops" she says handing me a small bottle. "His hearing should be back in a few days, few weeks tops"

I cant hold back the smile on my face, and look at Austin, who is just sat there clueless, twiddling his thumbs. I take the paper and pen and write this to him.

**Serious damage, but you will be fine in a few weeks if you take these**

I pass him the note along with the drops. As he reads its as if the tears were never there, his face lights up and he faces me. He says nothing, he just grabs me by the waist and kisses me.

I'm guessing he is happy.

**A few weeks later**

The past few weeks have been ok. I have to write everything down to tell Austin, which can get annoying, but I love the guy. I have to put the drops in for him, as he cant bare to do it himself, and each time he squirms like a little kid. Every morning when we wake up, I speak to him, see if he can hear me even the tiniest bit. No luck, until today…

Once again I wake up wrapped in Austin's arms, I don't know how, but I just know he is awake. I carefully turn around to face him, and I was right, he I wide awake.

"Morning Austy" I say in my normal voice. I expect him to just shake his head to show that he could only see my lips move like he has every morning for the last few weeks. But not today, his eyes widen as I speak, and he sits up straight.

"Say that again" he says a bit louder than normal, but not shouting.

"Morning Austy" I repeat, sitting up straight to face him.

"Ally, I can hear you! I can hear you speak!" he shouts! I'm guessing out of happiness, instead of because he cant hear himself.

And then he kisses me.

**A few days later.**

"A…Austin…" I whisper sitting up in my bed. I look at the clock, its midnight. Austin is not in bed with me, he's not here. I turn on the lamp beside me so I can see, he isn't in our room at all. My mind is panicking, where is he?

I climb out of bed and walk towards the door. Its freezing, but finding Austin is more important. I check every room upstairs, but still nothing, where has he gone? My feet freeze as I walk down the stairs.

I check every room, till I reach the living room.

As I open the door, I can sense someone in here, I flick the switch on the wall, and the light comes shining on. There in the middle of the room, laughing, is Tilly Thompson. And there he is, looking more scared then I have ever seen, tears fill in my eyes as I panic, tears rolling down his face already. Sat there, bound by rope…

Austin Moon.

**thanks for reading guys, i hope you liked this chapter, i will update asap, please reveiw!  
See ya :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**hey guys, been working on this chapter all night, i dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I only woke up because I heard something downstairs. Usually I'm the one who can sleep through anything, but me and Ally seemed to have changed places that night. It was only a quite noise, but enough to wake me up.

I climb down the stairs as quietly as I can, so I don't wake Ally, or scare away what ever is making that noise. Its coming from the living room, it sounds like humming. Yes, some one is humming a song, it sounds like Double Take.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" I say opening the door. I switch on the light, and a hand covers my mouth. As the light comes flickering on, I see the evil smile of Tilly Thompson. What is she doing here?

"Ah, just the little pop star I wanted to see." she says dragging me over to a chair in the centre of the room. "Look Austy, I don't want to hurt you, and I wont. As long as you're a good little boy and shut your mouth, ok?" she says innocently, but nothing about this seems innocent. I nod my head in agreement, as she ties both me and the chair together with rope. "You know I'm glad you came down, I was dreading having to see you and Ally in bed together." I don't understand what is going on, and she can tell.

"Such a cute boy, how you fell for Ally I will never know. She's such a little freak, but you know that, don't you?" she says turning her head to one side, like a confused puppy. "You know, while Ally's asleep, we could always…" she says leaning in to kiss me. I pull my head back to avoid her. Suddenly she pulls away, footsteps are coming down the stairs. Tilly quickly switches the light off before returning by my side.

Ally switches on the light, and sees us both there.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Tilly, what the heck are you doing here?" I say as a tear runs down my cheek, I hate seeing Austin so scared and helpless.

"Ally, just the freak."

"What do you want Tilly?"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" she shouts to me.

"Please Tilly, leave."

"Why, I'm having so much fun. Making little Ally scared. Making her cry" she says as she wipes the tear that was rolling down my cheek.

"Why are you doing this?" Austin shouts from the chair. Tilly raises her hand, and slaps me right across the face. Pain shoots up the side of my face.

"What are you doing? You said you would hurt me if I spoke." Austin shouts.

"Well, hurting Ally seems to be hurting you. So its two for one." she laughs. "Oh, and you spoke again Austin, so its your turn." she says walking over to him. I think she is going to hit him, but then she does something which causes lots more pain to both of us.

She kisses him.

I want to stop her, but if I do, I know that she will only hurt us more. When she finally pulls away, she looks to smug. "Well, this is fun!" she says clapping her hands like a child.

"What can I do to make you leave?" I need her to go, I am terrified, and it looks like Austin is as well.

"Hm, there is only one thing that will make you leave you guys alone.""What? Anything, please!" I beg

"Break up, call off the wedding! Then I will leave you alone" she says as she walks towards the door. She closes it laughing, proud of everything she has done tonight.

I run straight to Austin and untie him. We both wrap our arms around each other and hag tightly for ages. Tears stream down my face. Neither of us say anything as neither of know what to say. Still in shock from the whole night.

I need Austin to be safe, I couldn't bare it if he got hurt. I need to protect him, and there is only one way I can do that…

"We need to call off the wedding, I need to leave."

"What… no, never, I'm not letting you leave. Not again, I've lost you way to many times. Not again, not ever. I love you Ally Dawson with all my heart, I am not letting some crazy freak tear us apart."

"I love you to, but…"

"No buts…"

And then we kiss.

**thanks for reding guys, i hope you like it, so please reveiw! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**hey guys, another short chapter, but i really want to consentrate on what happens net, i dont own Austin and Ally, enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I don't want to let Ally go. I have lost her so many times already, I don't think I could survive it again.

We just stand there kissing, never wanting to let go of each other. But she does, she lets go of me.

"Austin, she's not going to leave us alone. She tied you up, she almost made you deaf. Who knows what she might do next" she cries to me.

"We can stop her, I don't want to call off the wedding Ally, I don't want to loose you." I pled to her, I need this girl.

"I don't want to loose you, but there is nothing else I can do. I cant bare her hurting you, it breaks my heart."

"It would break my heart more if you left."

"Think, if she can do this, she could do anything. She could go after or friends, she could go after our family Austin. If we do get married, she could destroy the wedding. What else can I do?" I stand there in silence, desperately thinking of an idea, but nothing comes to mind. I want Ally to be my wife, I need Ally to be with me. If I could marry her tonight I would…

"Lets get married!" I shout to Ally who was about to walk through the door.

"Have you not listened to anything I just said?" she looks at me like an idiot. I forgot that I didn't tell her my full plan.

"Lets get married tonight. Get Trish and Dez, go to Los Vegas. Get married tonight so she can't spoil anything. She cant destroy a wedding that she doesn't know about!" Ally's face still stays blank as she walk up to me, she places her arms around my neck and whispers…

"Lets get married."

**hey guys, i promise to update soon, maybe even tonight, hope you like it, please reveiw! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**hey guys, told you i would update again today! i dont own Austin and Ally, so enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Trish, you need to come over now!" I shout down the phone to her.

"Ally, what's going on? Its 12am and you woke me and Dez up."

"Me and Austin are getting married, that's what's going on!" for some reason I think she can read my mind, which she obviously cant.

"Yes, I know that, the wedding isn't for 3 weeks yet, so I need my sleep, night All…" I interrupt her.

"Me and Austin are getting married tonight!" I say excitedly, we need to be out of here soon if we are going to get there on time.

"What? How are you getting married tonight? Why?" so many questions, so little time.

"Just wake up, get dressed, and come over here now!" and I hang up the phone.

I go upstairs to our room, where I see Austin dressed in a black suit with a yellow tie. "You look awesome" I say as I walk over to him.

"I know" I roll my eyes as he says this.

"What am I going to wear?" I say searching through my wardrobe.

"Um, Ally, you got a text" Austin says passing me my phone. I see its from Trish. It says…

**Ally, don't get dressed yet, wait till me and Dez get their, I have something to give you T x**

It doesn't take long for Trish and Dez to get their, and they have brought someone along with them. Emily! As soon as I see her, I run up and hug her. She is wearing a yellow sweetheart dress, her bridesmaid dress. Her black coat keeping her warm

"I cant believe you weren't going to invite me to your wedding!" she jokes. I am about to answer her, but Trish grabs my arm and drags me upstairs to my room.

"Ok, what is it Trish, what have you got?"

"Ok, I wanted you to have this for your birthday next year. But since you don't have a wedding dress, you should have it now." she says opening the dress bag she brought with her. Inside is a beautiful white dress. Cut off just above the knee, with diamonds all along the neck line. Its beautiful.

"Oh my God, Trish. This is amazing! Thank you so much!" I say hugging her.

"Come on, get dressed. You need to look amazing, you are getting married!"

It take around 10 minutes for me to get dressed, quickly do my make up and curl hair. With my dress, I put on my favourite yellow heels, to match Austin. I also put on my white jacket to match, so I can keep warm

"You look gorgeous Ally!" she cries as she looks at me. I want to cry as well, but I do not want my make up to run. I hug her, and the go downstairs.

"A… Ally… you look… I mean… you look… wow!" Austin says as I walk down the stairs. As soon as I reach him, lean in and kiss him.

"Ok lovebirds, you can do that after the I Do's!" Dez says poking his head round the corner, his video camera in hand, recording.

One thing I have been noticing about Dez is that he seems to be recording me and Austin a lot, its really wired, but that's Dez.

Austin throws Dez the keys to the house, then picks my up bridal style.

"Lock up the house, I'm taking my bride to the car" he shouts as he carries me out the door. Me laughing all the way.

"Why are you getting married tonight anyway?" Emily asks as we drive into the night.

"Hey Trish, do you remember that girl Tilly Thompson from kinder garden?"

"Yea, she was one wacka doodle. Kinder garden was the first time I got fired from a job. Turns out hall monitors cant make people pay to pee." everyone laughs at her.

"Well she came back. Almost made Austin deaf, tied him up, slapped me, and kissed Austin." it makes me scared just thinking of everything she has done so far.

"She is mental, she needs to be locked up." everyone nods their heads in agreement.

**A few hours later**

"Ally, Ally, wake up" Austin says shaking my shoulder. I don't want to wake up, I was having an amazing dream.

"Oh, I was having an amazing dream Austin. Me, you, Trish, Dez and Emily were going to Los Vegas so me and you could get married that night." I open my eyes and see bright lights all over. The car parked out side a building with the sign, The Little White Chapel, covered in snow. I turn my head to look at Austin, smiling his head off.

"Ally, its not a dream."

**Hey, thanks for reading guys, i hope you like it, i will update soon, please reveiw :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**hey guys, i hope you like this chapter, ive been working on it all night, so enjoy! i dont own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally, its not a dream"

"What?"

"We're here Ally, we're in Los Vegas"

"We're getting married" she says with a massive grin on her face, which makes me smile as well.

"Hurry up guys!" Dez shouts over to us, once again recording. Why is he filming us?

"Dez, why are you filming us?"

"You want to remember your big day, don't you?"

"Like I could ever forget it" I say offering my hand to help Ally out of the car. She grabs it and climbs out, quickly smoothes out her dress. Our feet crunching in the snow as we walk towards the chapel

"I'm sorry, your to late to get married tonight, we're about to close up. Wait, your Austin Moon and Ally Dawson." the woman says behind the counter. "What are you doing here, I thought you were having some big fancy wedding?"

"We were, but something, somebody came up. Would you please just keep it open a bit longer so we can get married?" I beg the woman.

"Hang on, let me go see the minister, see if he can stay just a bit longer. I cant promise anything, and if he does stay open, then it may cost you a bit more."

"Anything, we just want to get married" Ally says, looking up to me.

The woman goes of through the doors, and we are just stood there waiting. With Dez still holding his camera up, filming us.

"Ok, he is willing to stay open just a bit longer to marry you two" the woman says pocking her head through the door.

"Thank you so much, we will pay you extra for this. Thank you so much." I say to her.

"Ok, come through"

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace." Says the Minister. There is an awkward silence before he returns to speak.

"Through marriage, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each others failures. Austin Moon and Ally Dawson will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together."

As I stand here, holding Ally's hands, I have never felt happier.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all friendship. Marriage is an act of faith and personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed up with the will to make it last. The couple will now exchange their vows. Austin."

So much I need to say to this girl, and now is my chance. I squeeze her hands tighter, and start to speak.

"Ally Dawson, when you first met me, you hated me. And I don't blame you, I was the stupid, obnoxious, egotistic boy you thought I was." She shakes her head at this, but I carry on speaking. "And then I fell in love, I fell in love with the most amazing girl there ever was. She stole my heart since the first time I say her. I never want to let you go, you are my whole world Ally. I want you to be Ally Moon, and I never want to let you go. I am no longer that stupid teenage boy I was before, because you changed me Ally, you made me be myself, not what others wanted me to be. It will take me forever to thank you for that, so lets start forever today."

Tears are running down all our faces.

"Ally" this Minister signals that it is her turn to speak.

"Austin Moon, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me. When I first found out that I had to take Emily all around, following you, I thought it would be the worst summer of my life. But it turns out that was the summer where I met the love of my life. You have helped me so much over the past few years, helping get over my stage fright, and lets not even mention my dancing before I met you. Through out our relationship, there have been good days, and some extremely bad days. but each time we come out of it stronger. And we're strong enough to fight through whatever happens next. I love you Austin Moon."

"Do you Austin Moon take Ally Dawson to be your wife, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse. In sadness and in joy, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"And do you Ally Dawson take Austin Moon to be your husband, to live together in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse. In sadness and in joy, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I Do"

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" Dez stands up and pulls a small bag out of his pocket. He places the rings individually on the Ministers hand.

He hands me Ally's ring, and Ally mine. I hold Ally's hand, and place her ring on her wedding finger, Ally does the same to me.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which the establish together be blessed. May these people be witness to this matrimony, as I know pronounce you husband and wife, Austin, you may now kiss your bride."

Trish, Dez and Emily scream with happiness as out lips touch. I am now married to Ally.

Ally Moon.

But there is always a complication with us.

And we still had to face it.

**hey guys, the story isnt over yet! i still have more chapters to write, i will update soon, i promise! please reveiw! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**hey guys, i hope you like the new chapter, i dont own Austin and Ally**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm married. Married to Austin Moon.

When we pull away from each other, Trish, Dez and Emily are all cheering. Everyone standing there with massive smiles on their faces, even the Minister.

"May I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Moon" the Minister says, razing his hands and clapping. Everyone else does the same.

I turn my head to face Austin, who is smiling his head off, like me. He grabs my waist and my legs and lifts me up bridal style. Then carries me outside, in the freezing snow.

"Shame there's no where for your first dance" Trish says disappointedly walking outside.

"What's wrong with here" he says, putting me back on my feet, opening his arms to signal the car park.

"There's no music" Emily adds. Austin opens the car door, and turns on the radio.

"_What day is it_

_And in what month_

_This clock never seemed so alive"_

Its You And Me by Lifehouse, one of my favourite songs.

"I'm sorry, but I have to recorded this" Dez says, switching on his camera. Austin ignores him, and walks towards me.

"So, Ally Moon. Would you like to dance?" he says offering me his hand.

"Well, Austin Moon. I would but you would probably break something. I can't dance" I lie.

"Well, I must insist this one dance"

"And what is I refuse?"

"You can't" he says grabbing my hand and spinning me into the slow dance. We both laugh as we remember this is exactly what we said the summer we met.

We just stay there. Holding each other as we dance along to the radio. Trish and Emily watching, while Dez films us.

Just when I thought that this moment could not be any better, it starts to snow again. Little snowflakes fall all around us, making us even more cold, but we don't care. We just dance.

Me and my husband.

**THE STORY IS NOT OVER!**

**I know this would be a really sweet ending, but there is still more to come for Austin and Ally, so sit tight, i will update soon, i promise. please reveiw! :) x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey guys, got a new chapter, its short, but here you go! i dont own Austin and Ally**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

I have never felt happier in my entire life. Dancing in the snow with Ally, my wife. Nothing can spoil this moment, at least that's what I thought.

"Aw, how sweet" a mocking voice says in the darkness. There is only one person this could be.

"Ally Dawson and Austin Moon." Tilly mocks as she walks closer so we can see her.

"She's not Ally Dawson anymore" I say proudly, placing my arm around her waist. A look of confusion fills Tilly's face. "She's Ally Moon" I grin.

"WHAT!" Tilly screams, we're standing outside a chapel, is it that hard to understand? "I told you, I told you not to get married. Or, I would make your lives hell. That what I'm gonna do!" she shouts, her eyes growing larger with anger.

"Try it wakadoodle, to get to them, your gonna have to go through us" Trish says as her and Emily walk up in front of us. Dez stands a few steps away, no sure what to do. Trish helps him, by grabbing him and pulling him next to her. I try to hide my laughing at that point.

"Well, I'm sure I can get past all of you. Shouldn't be to hard."

"How did you even find us here Tilly?" Ally asks.

"I have my contacts. See you later Moons, and losers. I'll see you all very soon" she says in her mocking voice before walking away.

As soon as she is out of sight, I turn to Ally, who is looking at me with a worried face.

"Don't worry, I promise she won't hurt us, any of us" I promise to her. She says nothing, her head just collapses on my head in a hug.

Trish, Dez and Emily join in, and we end up in a massive group hug. I will keep my promise, I will keep all of us safe. Tilly will not hurt us. I promise my friend, I promise my family, and most importantly…

I promise my wife.

**PLEASE READ**

**hey guys, i know that you guys like these storys, but i have dicided to write a new story, not following the past 2. dont worry, i will still be writing the rest of this one, but i am doing another story as well. so please read this story, and my new story when i post it, thanks guys! please reveiw! **


End file.
